One Tree Hill: The Trip To Maine
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Lucas decides to take Jamie to see a therapist. Also, it is discovered Jamie has a talent he doesn't like to talk about. Lily just wants to be a normal teenager and attend regular high school. Lydia is upset about Haley's pregnacy. Chuck's mother gets a job in New York, but Chuck doesn't want to move.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any product including movies or songs mentioned. For pure entertainment purposes only. Rated PG-13 for language and consumption of alcohol.**

Chris was playing the piano at Red Bedroom Records trying to come up with a song.

"Why can't I write a song," Chris sang. "One that's easy to sing along. I really really hate my life. I wish Haley James was my wife."

Chris pounded the piano angrily.

"No!" Chris screamed. "What is wrong with you Chris Keller?! Why can't you think of a damn song?! I need a drink!"

Chris walked out of the studio and into the bar part of Tric. He sat down at a barstool and rang the bell.

"Chase!" Chris shouted. "Chris Keller wants a drink!"

Chase didn't come to the bar, so Chris rang the bell even louder.

"Chase!" Chris shouted. "I want a damn drink! Oh forget it!"

Chris walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He took a big swig of the vodka.

"That's good vodka," Chris said.

Chase and Chuck came out from back room. Chuck stomped towards the exit.

"Chuck," Chase said. "Throwing a tantrum like that is not going to change my mind."

"I hate you!" Chuck shouted. "And I'm un-friending you on Facebook!"

"That'll show me," Chase said sarcastically.

Chuck went out the exit and slammed the door.

"What's Chuck's problem?" Chris asked.

"His mother got a job in New York and he doesn't want to move," Chase replied. "Hey! Put the vodka down and step away from the bar!"

Chris did as he was told and sat down at a barstool. Chase sat at a bar stool next to him.

"Anyway," Chase said. "Chuck asked if he could live with me so he won't have to move to New York. Unfortunately I can't watch after a teenager and run a bar."

"Poor Chuck," Chris said. "So is the Scolnic house for sale?"

"Yeah," Chase said.

"Good, Chris Keller needs a place to live," Chris said. "I only have 2 weeks to move out of my apartment."

"I thought you had a whole month," Chase said.

"Yeah, they changed it to 2 weeks because the board really hates me," Chris said.

"What did you do?" Chase asked.

"No clue," Chris said.

"So how's your song writing coming?" Chase asked.

"It's going so great," Chris lied. "Chris Keller is going to top the charts!"

"You got nothing?" Chase asked.

"Usually writer's block doesn't last that long for me!" Chris shouted. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Maybe you should hire a songwriter," Chase suggested.

Chris stood up and kicked Chase in the leg.

"What the hell?!" Chase shouted.

"Chris Keller doesn't hire songwriters!" Chris shouted. "Chris Keller writes his own songs!"

"Chris," Chase said. "I'm going to sing you a song my mother used to sing to me whenever I didn't know what to do."

"Okay," Chris said. "Let's hear it."

"Oh when you…" Chase started to sing before Chris cut him off.

"No," Chris said. "There's a reason you're a bartender and not a singer. You sound like a dying whale."

"Thank you," Chase said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Chris said cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jamie woke up in the guest room and looked at the clock, which read "8:00". He got up and went to the living room where Lucas was sitting on the couch.

"Good morning Jamie Luke," Lucas said. "Come here and sit down next to your uncle."

Jamie sat down next to Lucas.

"So where's Aunt Peyton?" Jamie asked.

"She took Sawyer to school and then she went shopping with your Aunt Karen and Cousin Lily," Lucas replied. "They'll be gone the whole day, but we're all going to eat dinner tonight. So today it's just us."

"Awesome," Jamie said. "I get to spend the whole day with my uncle."

"So how was your first night here?" Lucas asked.

"I slept like a baby," Jamie said.

"I'm glad," Lucas said.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Jamie asked.

"Well first," Lucas said. "I want you to do some of your homework."

"Oh I did all my homework last night so I can enjoy the rest of the trip," Jamie said.

"Smart nephew," Lucas said. "So there's this café down the road a little bit and I was thinking we could have breakfast there."

"I like that idea," Jamie said.

"And then maybe if you wanted I could show you around the town," Lucas said.

"Okay," Jamie said.

"And then at noon we're going to see my mom's friend," Lucas said.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Well noon is usually her lunch hour but she's giving her lunch hour up today to talk to you," Lucas replied.

"Is Aunt Karen's friend a shrink?" Jamie asked.

"No," Lucas said. "She just talks to people who've been through a lot like you have."

"So a shrink," Jamie said. "I'm not going to see a shrink."

"You only have to go once and I'll be right there with you," Lucas said.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "Do my parents know about this?"

"I talked to them and they said I could take you to talk to Dr. Lindley," Lucas replied.

"Fine," Jamie said. "I'll go, but I'm not happy about this."

Later, Jamie and Lucas were in the waiting room of Dr. Lindley's office. Jamie felt extremely nervous.

"Looks like she forgot," Jamie said. "Let's go eat lunch."

"Jamie," Lucas said. "It's 11:58."

"Do you hate me or something?" Jamie asked.

"No," Lucas said. "Look Jamie, you've been through a lot and I just thought you should talk to someone."

"I talk to you," Jamie said.

"Yes," Lucas said. "And you still can. Believe me, this will be good for you."

Dr. Lindley came out of her office.

"Jamie Scott," Dr. Lindley said.

"Come on Jamie," Lucas said.

Jamie and Lucas got up and followed Dr. Lindley into her office. Dr. Lindley shut the door and sat in her chair. Lucas and Jamie sat down on a couch.

"Nice to meet you Jamie," Dr. Lindley said.

"Nice to meet you," Jamie said. "So is your first name Jen?"

"Jen Lindley?" Dr. Lindley said. "No, sorry. I don't share a name with a 'Dawson's Creek' character."

"Oh," Jamie said.

"So Jamie," Dr. Lindley said. "How have you been lately?"

Jamie burst into tears.

"It's been so horrible lately!" Jamie sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Jamie's therapy session was over, Lucas and Jamie went back to the café from earlier that day for lunch. As they finished their meals, Lucas looked at his nephew.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Jamie said. "Thank you."

"Hey," Lucas said. "I'm so sorry you've been through so much."

"Thanks," Jamie said. "And thank you for having me talk to the therapist. I feel so much better now that I've let that all out."

The waitress walked over to them.

"How was your meal?" the waitress asked.

"It's wonderful," Lucas said. "Thank you so much."

"I'm glad," the waitress said. "Now today we're having a special promotion. If you sing, you'll get half off on your bill."

"I can't sing," Lucas said.

"I'll sing," Jamie said.

"You will?" Lucas asked curiously.

"If it gets us half off," Jamie said.

"Follow me," the waitress said.

Jamie got up and the waitress led him to the corner where the in-house band was set up. The waitress spoke into the microphone.

"Alright," the waitress said. "May I have your attention please? We have our first volunteer to sing"

The waitress walked off and Jamie stood at the microphone. The customers cheered.

"Hello," Jamie said. "My name is Jamie Scott. I haven't really sang in front of a crowd before. I sang with Gavin Degraw once, but I was like 5 and we were the only ones in the room. I'm 16 now."

"Scott?" a customer asked. "Any relation to Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott?"

"Yes," Jamie said. "I know them well. Haley James is my Mommy and Nathan Scott is my Daddy."

Everyone cheered.

"Yes, thank you," Jamie said. "What should I sing?"

Jamie looked at the band members.

"Do you guys know 'When the Stars Go Blue'?" Jamie asked.

The band began to play.

"I guess that answers my question," Jamie said.

Jamie began to sing "When the Stars Go Blue". Lucas was shocked. He didn't know his nephew could sing that well. Lucas got out his phone and began recording Jamie.

After Jamie was finished, he quickly ran back to the table and sat down.

"Why is it just now that I find out you can sing?" Lucas asked.

"You never asked," Jamie replied. "It's our secret."

"So you don't want me to post that online?" Lucas asked.

"Don't you dare!" Jamie shouted. "Don't even show it to my parents."

"Okay," Lucas said.

Jamie's phone began to ring and he picked it up.

"It's Chuck," Jamie said. "Hey Chuck."

"My mom got a job and I have to move to New York!" Chuck shouted.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"She told me on Saturday," Chuck said. "We have to move by the end of the week."

"You're moving to New York?" Jamie asked.

"This is so unfair!" Chuck shouted. "I don't want to move! And Chase won't let me stay with him!"

"I could ask my parents," Jamie suggested.

"You're parents don't like me!" Chuck shouted.

"Chuck," Jamie said. "You need to calm down."

"I'll never calm down!" Chuck shouted.

"Chuck," Jamie said. "Can we please not talk about this right now?"

"Fine," Chuck said. "I just thought my best friend would actually listen!"

Jamie hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked.

"Chuck's moving to New York," Jamie said.

"Oh," Lucas said.

"But you know what," Jamie said. "I'm on vacation, and I don't want to stress out about Chuck."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chuck sat on top of the picnic table at the gazebo staring at the field where the River Court once was. A family was having a picnic.

"I hope you enjoy that dumb picnic!" Chuck shouted. "Pretty soon your parents will betray your trust!"

The mother of the family walked over to Chuck with a bag of kale chips.

"Here," the mother said. "These will help calm you down."

"Kale chips!" Chuck shouted. "My problems aren't going to be solved with kale chips!"

Chuck threw the kale chips into a trashcan.

"Ungrateful," the mother said before stomping off.

Chris arrived at sat next to Chuck.

"Hello Chuck," Chris said.

"Hi Chris," Chuck said.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked.

"Awful," Chuck said. "First they remove the River Court and now I have to move to New York."

"New York is pretty scary," Chris said. "Chris Keller just got back from there. I was held captive in an abandoned warehouse apartment."

"I don't want to move," Chuck sobbed.

"Come here," Chris said softly.

Chris hugged Chuck while he cried.

"Chuck," Chris said softly. "I have some news that will make feel better. Chris Keller bought your house."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Chuck sobbed.

"Your mother said you could stay with me," Chris replied.

"She did?" Chuck asked. "She really did? If this is some mean joke it's not funny."

"It's not a mean joke," Chris said. "I'm serious. Your mother said I could look after you. But you have to listen to Chris Keller."

"I will," Chuck said. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Chris said. "Now let's go get something to eat. You seem hungry."

"How can you tell?" Chuck asked.

"You seem crabby," Chris said.

"Today's Tuesday," Chuck said. " 'Fishy Fred's' has 20 crab legs for $10."

"That sounds good," Chris said.

At that moment, Ms. Scolnic arrived in a taxi, got out and walked over to them.

"Mommy!" Chuck said. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Ms. Scolnic said. "Now I want you to listen to Chris and be on your best behavior."

"I promise Mommy," Chuck said.

"Now I have something I have to tell you," Ms. Scolnic said. My new boss called and he wants me at work by tomorrow. I'm sorry, but I've come to say goodbye. I have to get to the airport."

"You're leaving now?" Chuck asked.

"I'm going to miss you so much Mommy," Chuck said.

Chuck and Ms. Scolnic embraced tightly.

"I'm going to miss you too," Ms. Scolnic said trying not to cry. "Now remember, be good and listen to Chris."

"I will," Chuck said.

Ms. Scolnic got back into the taxi and it drove off. Chris looked at Chuck, who looked like he was about to start crying again.

"Want to go to 'Fishy Fred's'?" Chris asked.

Chuck broke down once again and Chris embraced him tightly.

"It's okay," Chris said softly. "Everything is going to be okay."

Later, Chris and Chuck were eating at "Fishy Fred's".

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked.

"Better," Chuck replied.

Haley, Nathan and Lydia walked into the restaurant and were seated at the table next to them.

"Hey guys," Haley said.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Scott," Chuck said. "Lydia."

"So Chris, I heard you are going to be watching after Chuck," Haley said. "That's so nice of you."

"Thanks," Chris said. "Oh and how's little baby Christopher doing?" Chris asked.

"That's not what we're going to name him," Haley said.

"Name who?" Lydia asked.

"Oh," Nathan said. "I guess we didn't tell her.

"Tell me what?" Lydia asked.

"I'm pregnant," Haley said. "You're going to have a little brother."

"You're pregnant?" Chuck said. "Congrats."

"Are you excited Lydia?" Nathan asked.

"No!" Lydia shouted. "I hate both of you! How could you do this to me?!"

Lydia got up and ran out of the restaurant.

"Lydia!" Haley shouted before running after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jamie and Lily were walking around Portland. Lily sat down on a bench.

"I just have to sit down for a minute," Lily said.

"Me too," Jamie said sitting down next to his cousin.

"Is it just me or has today been a long day?" Lily asked.

"It's not just you," Jamie replied. "Today's been a strange day for me. I mean therapy, singing in a café, my best friend telling me he's moving away at the end of the week."

"You did have fun with Lucas though?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Jamie said.

"You and Lucas have always been close," Lily said.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed. "So where are you, Aunt Karen and Andy traveling next?"

"We're going to visit Andy's home in New Zealand and then supposedly China," Lily said before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"I'm so tired of traveling," Lily said. "I just want to be a normal teenager and go to a normal high school instead of being home schooled. I can't even get a job because I travel so much."

"Have you talked to Aunt Karen?" Jamie asked.

"No," Lily said. "I don't want her to hate me."

"You need to talk to her," Jamie said.

"I know," Lily said.

"I'm sure my parents would let you come and live with us," Jamie said.

The next day, Jamie and Lily were at an outside café sitting at the table.

"I can't believe your parents actually said yes," Lily said.

"I told you they would," Jamie said. "Now let's practice what you're going to tell your mother. I'll be Aunt Karen and you be Lily."

"I am Lily," Lily said.

"Don't complain," Jamie said. "Now let's start."

"Okay," Lily said. "Mom."

"Yes dearie?" Jamie said in an English accent.

"Dude," Lily said. "My mom isn't British."

"Don't cough up an attitude with me or you're grounded," Jamie said.

"Jamie," Lily said.

"Fine," Jamie said normally. "No English accents."

"Mom," Lily said. "I don't want to travel anymore."

"You don't?" Jamie asked.

"No Mom," Lily said. "I want to be a normal teenager and go to high school with Jamie. Nathan and Haley said I could stay with them in Tree Hill."

"My own daughter wants to leave me!" Jamie screamed. "I disown you! I have no daughter!"

"Not funny Jamie!" Lily shouted.

That night, Lily told Karen for real that she didn't want to travel and that Haley and Nathan said she could live with them in Tree Hill and attend Tree Hill High School.

"Are you sure this is what you really want?" Karen asked.

"I'm sure Mom," Lily said.

"Okay," Karen said. "I want you to listen to Nathan and Haley and be on your best behavior."

"You're letting me?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Karen said.

"Thank you Mommy!" Lily cheered.

Lily and Karen shared a hug.

Later that night, Jamie was lying down in the guest room bed reading a book. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Jamie said.

Lucas walked into the room and Jamie put his book down and sat up. Lucas sat down next to his nephew.

"It looks like Lily is going to be living with you," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "It's exciting."

"I'm so glad to see you so happy," Lucas said.

"And I have good news," Jamie said. "Chuck isn't moving to New York after all."

"He's not?" Lucas asked.

"No," Jamie replied. "Chris Keller is watching after him."

"Are we thinking of the same Chris Keller?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Jamie replied. "But he's good with Chuck."

"Well I guess people really can change," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed.

"Now it's really late and we should both get to bed," Lucas said.

"Good night Uncle Lucas," Jamie said.

"Good night Jamie," Lucas said.

Lucas got up and walked out of the room while Jamie turned off the lamp and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chuck sat on his bed working on his math homework. After he finished, he sat his homework down and lied down on his bed. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Chuck said.

The door opened and Chris walked into the room and sat down on Chuck's bed. Chuck sat up.

"How was school today?" Chris asked.

"It was one of the best days of school ever," Chuck replied. "Coach Spencer got fired."

"Is he the coach who was abusive towards Jamie?" Chris asked.

"That's the one," Chuck said.

"How was work?" Chris asked.

"Today was my day off," Chuck replied. "I went to the movies with Beth."

"Who's Beth?" Chris asked

"She's this girl," Chuck replied.

"Oh," Chris said. "A girl. Do you like this Beth?"

"Kind of," Chuck replied. "Yes I do."

"So how do you know Beth?" Chris asked.

"She's a former cheerleader," Chuck said.

"Former?" Chris asked.

"Well the whole team and the cheerleading squad quit due to Coach Spencer's abusiveness towards Jamie," Chuck explained.

"Oh," Chris said.

"Beth is Sophia's cousin," Chuck said.

"And Sophia is?" Chris asked.

"She's the former head cheerleader and Jamie's girlfriend," Chuck replied.

"Wait," Chris said. "Jamie has a girlfriend?"

"Yes," Chuck said. "Jamie has a girlfriend."

"Okay," Chris said. "We're getting off track. Is Beth your girlfriend?"

"Well I'm not sure," Chuck said. "We just started going out."

"Chris Keller is going to give you advice," Chris said. "Do something nice to show her how you feel. Make sure you treat her well and don't be a jerk to her. I can't tell you how many relationships Chris Keller has messed up because he was a jerk."

"Thanks for the advice Chris," Chuck said.

"Anytime," Chris said.

"And Chris," Chuck said. "Thank you for everything. I'm so grateful that you're watching after me."

"Come here," Chris said.

Chris and Chuck shared a hug.

"So what should I do to show Beth that I really like her?" Chuck asked.

"Well," Chris said. "Girls like jewelry. Why don't you get her earrings or a necklace?"

"Great idea," Chuck said. "Can I go to the mall?"

"Yes," Chris said. "So it's 7:30 right now. Chris Keller wants you to be home by 10:00. Okay?"

"Okay," Chuck said. "Thank you so much."

Chuck drove to the mall. Once he entered the mall, he noticed a jewelry kiosk. Chuck walked over to the kiosk and the girl running it greeted him.

"Hello," the girl said. "How can I help you?"

"There's this girl who I really like," Chuck said. "I want to get her something. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well," the girl said getting out a big box. "This is 'The Treasure Box'. This has all sorts of things she might like."

Chuck dug through the box and pulled out a necklace with a yellow heart on it.

"I'll take this one," Chuck said.

"Okay," the girl said. "I'll ring you up."

The girl rang up the necklace and Chuck paid. As Chuck was leaving the mall parking lot, he saw Beth and Sophia getting out of Sophia's car. Chuck walked over to them.

"Hey," Chuck said.

"Hi Chuck," Sophia said.

"Hey Chuck," Beth said. "What are you up to?"

"I um…" Chuck said.

"You what?" Beth asked.

"I…" Chuck said nervously. "I got you…. I got you… I got… I feel…"

Chuck threw up on Beth's shoes.

"Oh my god!" Beth screamed.

"Oh my god!" Chuck shouted.

Chuck ran to his car, got in, sat the bag with the necklace down and drove back home. Once he came inside, he saw Chris sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Chris said. "You weren't gone that long."

"I got Beth a necklace," Chuck said.

"Come here," Chris said patting the couch.

Chuck sat down next to Chris. Chris took the bag and got out the necklace.

"Cool," Chris said.

"I saw Beth in the parking lot," Chuck said.

"Why didn't you give her the necklace then?" Chris asked.

"I was about to give it to her," Chuck said.

"And then?" Chris asked.

"And then I threw up on her," Chuck said. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"You threw up on her?" Chris asked. "Why?"

"I was just so nervous and then I just threw up on her," Chuck said. "Whatever chance I had with her is gone. Any advice?"

"Yeah," Chris said. "Don't throw up on people!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I promise I didn't forget about Lydia being upset. I just wanted to drag it out a little bit.**

Lydia was laying down in her room listening to loud music. Nathan and Haley entered the room and turned the stereo off.

"Lydia," Haley said. "We have to talk."

"You haven't said a word to us in 2 days," Nathan said.

"I hate you," Lydia said. "See, that was 3 words."

"Sit up," Nathan said.

Lydia sat up and Haley and Nathan sat on the bed next to her.

"Look," Haley said. "We just want you to know that this new baby won't change the way we feel about you."

"We love you Lydia," Nathan said. "You're our daughter."

"Then why don't you ever pay attention to me?" Lydia asked.

"We always pay attention to you," Haley said.

"No you don't!" Lydia shouted. "You never pay attention to me! You've been so focused on Jamie's problems!"

"We have?" Nathan asked.

"No we haven't," Haley said.

"If you haven't been so focused on Jamie, then when is my spelling bee?" Lydia asked.

"Next week?" Haley asked.

"It was last Monday!" Lydia shouted.

"Oh Lyd," Nathan said. "We're so sorry."

"I won!" Lydia shouted as she grabbed her trophy and held it up. "I'm going to compete in the City Spelling Bee!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Haley asked.

"I tried!" Lydia shouted. "But you were all 'Oh my god! Jamie has problems! What are we going to do about Jamie?'"

"We're sorry," Haley said.

"And now you're going to have another son!" Lydia shouted. "Another Jamie to take all the attention!"

"Lydia," Haley said. "I had no idea you felt this way."

"I want to go live with Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian," Lydia said.

"Yeah," Haley said. "Well you're not."

"Get out of my room," Lydia said. "And take 'Rosemary's Baby' with you."

"Lydia," Nathan said.

"Get out!" Lydia screamed.

"Come on Nathan," Haley said. "Let's leave her alone right now. But we will be continuing our conversation later."

Haley and Nathan left the room and Lydia lied back down on her bed. After about an hour of lying down, Lydia's phone began to ring. She picked it up and it read "Incoming Call Uncle Lucas."

"Hi Uncle Lucas," Lydia said.

"Hey Lydia," Peyton said. "It's Aunt Peyton. My phone died."

"Hi Aunt Peyton," Lydia said.

"So your mother told me about what you said about the new baby," Peyton said.

"Lately it's been all about Jamie and every hardly pays attention to me," Lydia said. "And now there's a new baby on the way and between the attention Jamie gets and the attention the new baby will get, where does that leave me?"

"I know you're feeling little," Peyton said. "However, being a teenager is hard. You'll discover that when you're a teenager. And pregnancy is a hard thing to go through. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you can call me anytime."

"Thank you Aunt Peyton," Lydia said. "That makes me feel a lot better."

"Now I think you should apologize to your mother," Peyton said.

"You're right," Lydia. "Bye Aunt Peyton."

"Bye Lydia," Peyton said.

Lydia hung up her phone, got up and went downstairs to see Haley sitting on the couch. Lydia walked over to Haley.

"Mommy," Lydia said.

Haley looked at her daughter.

"I'm sorry I said all those things," Lydia said. "I really am excited that I'm going to have a baby brother. And I want you to know that no matter what, you're my mommy and I love you."

"Come here," Haley said patting the couch.

Lydia sat down next to her mother and they embraced tightly.

"I love you Mommy," Lydia said.

"I love you too Lydia," Haley said. "Now when's the City Spelling Bee so I can save the date."

"Tomorrow," Lydia replied.

"Oh," Haley said. "What time? I have an ultrasound scheduled… Actually, I'll reschedule because your spelling bee is more important."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was Sunday night and Lucas and Jamie were sitting on the couch.

"I can't believe this trip has gone by so fast," Jamie said.

"I know," Lucas said. "You have to go home tomorrow night."

"I miss you when you're not around Uncle Lucas," Jamie said.

"I miss you too," Lucas said.

"We'll still FaceTime right?" Jamie asked.

"Everyday," Lucas said. "But whenever I can't FaceTime, I'll at least call you."

The next night, Lucas took Jamie and Lily to the airport. As they stood outside the airport, Lucas smiled at his sister and nephew.

"I'm really going to miss you guys," Lucas said. "Lily, good luck at your new high school and I hope you make lots of new friends and that you're happy."

"Thank you big brother," Lily said.

"And Jamie," Lucas said. "I hope the rest of the year goes well for you. I know you've been through a lot, but I know you'll have a wonderful year."

"Thank you Uncle Lucas," Jamie said.

"Peyton, Sawyer and I will be visiting Tree Hill during Thanksgiving," Lucas said.

"Can't wait," Lily said.

"Now take care," Lucas said.

Lucas, Lily and Jamie shared a group hug.

"Bye," Lucas said.

"Bye," Jamie and Lily said.

Lily and Jamie walked into the airport and went through security. After going through security they boarded the plane. The plane ride seemed to go by quickly. Once they landed in Tree Hill, a smile appeared across Lily's face.

"My new home," Lily said.

Lily and Jamie got their carry-on bags and exited the plane. Once outside the Tree Hill Airport, Nathan greeted them.

"Jamie!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Jamie exclaimed.

Jamie and Nathan embraced tightly.

"I missed you so much," Jamie said.

"I missed you even more," Nathan said.

"Hey," Lily said. "Remember me?"

"Oh," Nathan said. "Hi Lily."

"I can't wait to see Mommy and Lydia," Jamie said.

"Let's all go home," Nathan said smiling.

"Jamie!" a familiar voice cheered.

Jamie turned around to see Sophia.

"Hey Sophia," Jamie said.

"You're back," Sophia said smiling.

Jamie walked over to Sophia.

"I've been waiting a week to do this," Jamie said.

Jamie and Sophia shared a kiss.

"Whoa!" Nathan said. "When did this happen?"

"Beats me," Lily said. "I just got here."

Jamie and Sophia continued to make out.

"Okay," Nathan said. "Jamie, your mother is at home anxiously waiting. You can make out with your girlfriend later."

"But Dad," Jamie said.

"It's okay," Sophia said. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Sophia walked off and Jamie, Nathan and Lily walked towards Nathan's car.

"When we get home I need you to congratulate your sister," Nathan said. "She won the City Spelling Bee and is now going to State."

"Oh wow," Jamie said.

Nathan, Jamie and Lily got in Nathan's car and drove home. Once inside the house, Haley, Lydia and Chuck greeted them.

Later that night, Jamie and Chuck were walking to Chuck's house.

"I'm so glad you didn't have to move," Jamie said.

"Me too," Chuck said. "But I messed things up with Beth."

"Well you should apologize to her," Jamie said.

"And say what exactly?" Chuck asked. "I'm sorry I vomited on you, here's a necklace?"

"Maybe not exactly like that," Jamie said.

Jamie and Chuck arrived at Chuck's house and Chris was sitting on the doorstep waiting.

"You made it just in time," Chris said. "In just 3 short minutes you would've been grounded."

"Chris," Jamie said. "It's so strange to see you as a responsible guardian."

"Goodbye Jamie," Chris said. "Glad you're back."

"Bye Chuck," Jamie said.

"Bye Jamie," Chuck said. "See you in school tomorrow."

Jamie walked off and Chuck and Chris went inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After Chuck finished working at the café with Jamie and Lily on Tuesday night, he walked home. Once he arrived home, he was surprised to see Beth sitting on his doorstep.

"Beth," Chuck said.

"Do you realize that you haven't spoken to me in nearly a week?" Beth asked.

"I didn't think you'd ever want to see me again after I threw up on you," Chuck said.

"Why did you throw up on me?" Beth asked.

"I was nervous," Chuck replied. "I really like you and I've never felt that way about anyone before."

"I really like you too," Beth said standing up.

Beth and Chuck shared a kiss.

"I have something for you," Chuck said.

Chuck led Beth into his house and into the living room.

"Wait here," Chuck said. "I'll be right back."

Chuck went upstairs and Beth sat down on the couch. As she waited, Chris walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"Hello," Beth said.

"Hi," Chris said.

"I'm Beth," Beth said. "I'm Chuck's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Chris said.

"Are you Chuck's father?" Beth asked.

"No," Chris said. "Chris Keller is just his guardian."

"You refer to yourself in the third person?" Beth asked. "That's not normal."

Before Chris could say anything, Chuck came downstairs with the necklace and gave it to Beth.

"It's so beautiful," Beth said. "Thank you so much. I'll never take it off."

"I'm glad you like it," Chuck said.

"Like it?" Beth said. "I love it."

Later after Beth had left, Chuck was on the phone with his mother.

"How's school going?" Ms. Scolnic asked.

"It's going great," Chuck replied.

"Are you listening to Chris?" Ms. Scolnic asked.

"Yes," Chuck said.

"Well I love you and I miss you," Ms. Scolnic said.

"I miss you too Mommy," Chuck said.

"I have to go now, but I'll call you tomorrow," Ms. Scolnic said.

"Okay," Chuck said. "Bye Mommy."

Chuck hung up the phone and Chris walked into the room.

"Hey," Chris said.

"Hey," Chuck said.

"So are you and Beth officially a couple now?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Chuck said.

"She seems nice," Chris said. "Except she thinks Chris Keller is strange for referring to myself in the third person."

"That is strange," Chuck said.

"Hey," Chris said.

"I'm so happy you're letting me stay here with you," Chuck said. "I cannot thank you enough."

"I know," Chris said. "Now please stop saying that. You sound like a broken record."

"Okay," Chuck said.

"Now it's past 11 and you have school tomorrow," Chris said.

"Okay," Chuck said. "Good night."

"Good night," Chris said.

Chuck and Chris hugged each other and Chris began to leave the room. Chris stopped and turned around.

"Oh Chuck," Chris said. "One more thing. Chris Keller finally got over his writers block. I have a new song."

"Let's hear it," Chuck said.

"This is the story of a teenage duck," Chris sang aloud. "This certain duck, his name was Chuck. Chuck the Duck went to the pond. Chuck the Duck…."

"No," Chuck said. "I refuse to let you record that!"

"Oh come on!" Chris pleaded. "I spent 17 hours writing that!"

"It doesn't matter," Chuck said. "You're not recording that."

"Yeah," Chris said. "Well you're grounded."

"You can't ground me for not letting you record a song about me," Chuck said.

"Fine," Chris said. "I'll think of another song."

"Don't worry Chris," Chuck said. "I've had writer's block before, but in the end, I always figure out a song."

"Thanks," Chris said smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jamie was on his computer typing an essay for his English class. Once he finished, he did a spelling and grammar check and turned in his paper online. Nathan walked into the room and walked over to his son.

"Hey son," Nathan said. "It's after midnight."

"Sorry Daddy," Jamie said. "I was putting the finishing touches on my essay and turning it in."

"Wasn't that essay just assigned today?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Jamie said. "Lydia's not the only one who likes to work ahead. I'm just not obsessive about it."

"I'm so proud of you," Nathan said. "I don't know if I say that enough. You're very smart."

"Thanks Daddy," Jamie said.

"So you really did have fun with your Uncle Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"Of course I did," Jamie said. "I love seeing Uncle Lucas."

"I'm sorry about that therapy thing last week," Nathan said. "Lucas suggested it and your mother gave it the okay and forced me to agree with her."

"It's okay," Jamie said.

"No," Nathan said. "She literally forced me. She figured out that I have this pressure point on my right foot and if she presses it, I go into this state of relaxation and agree to anything."

"Everyone has a pressure point like that somewhere," Jamie said. "Mine's behind my left ear."

"Anyway," Nathan said. "I'm so sorry."

"Actually, it was really good for me," Jamie said. "It helped release these emotions I'd been holding in for a long time. Do you think I can continue going to sessions here in Tree Hill? Dr. Lindley has a cousin who runs a practice over by the docks."

"The docks?" Nathan asked.

"That's what Chuck and I call the marina," Jamie replied.

"I guess you could if you really want to," Nathan said. "You don't have to."

"I want to," Jamie said. "And I want you to attend sessions with me. You know, father/son therapy sessions."

"Okay," Nathan said. "I don't really want to, but if you think we should, then I will."

"Thank you," Jamie said as he gave his father a hug.

Meanwhile, Haley was in the kitchen eating a banana. Lydia came downstairs and Haley smiled at her daughter.

"Mommy," Lydia said. "I was wondering if I could come with you to your ultrasound tomorrow after school."

"Of course," Haley said. "I'd love for you to come.

"Thank you," Lydia said.

"As a matter of fact," Haley said, "I think maybe just you and I should go. And then afterward we can go to the…. Oh wait. You don't watch movies. We could go to the spa."

"I've never been to a spa," Lydia said.

"Well," Haley said. "There's a first time for everything."

"Thank you Mommy," Lydia said

Lydia and Haley shared a hug.

"I'm so glad you're my mommy," Lydia said.

"And I'm so glad you're my daughter," Haley said.

"And I'm so glad you have 2 percent milk," Lily said.

Haley and Lydia turned around to see Lily standing by the refrigerator.

"What?" Lily asked. "I can't be glad about something?"

Haley and Lydia began to laugh.

"Ha, ha," Lily said. "Very funny."

 **That's the end of this one. The next story will concern Logan returning from London and Quinn finding out some life-changing news. Jamie and Sophia will officially go on their first date.**


End file.
